


Stormy Weather

by crystalfox



Series: Timeslips [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: A storm and a crash landing lead to an interesting moment between Poe and Bodhi.





	Stormy Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 'Timeslips' - Strange happenings across the galaxy, through time and not just space. People are falling into little timeslips, allowing them to travel backwards, forwards, up, down, and sideways through time without realising it.
> 
> Please see series page for more info/notes.

The storm came out of  _nowhere._ One minute the skies were a clear blue, perfect conditions for take-off, and the next minute, conditions were dreadful. Rain and hail poured heavily, the wind whipping from all directions, it was almost impossible to see more than a few feet ahead. _Dammit_ , Poe muttered, as his ship struggled to fly upwards against the powerful storm. The console lights blinked on and off and error messages bleeped warningly, causing Poe to become momentarily distracted and focus on the panel in front of him rather than the sky in front. He had glanced down for a few seconds, rapidly pressing buttons, and when he looked up again, a ship was heading straight for him. 

Poe tried to swerve away, trying to steer to the left of the other craft, but he still clipped the back of his vessel against the front of the other one. A dull, booming sound shook his ship, and Poe struggled with the controls, desperately trying to stay in the air. However, the weather was dreadful and he quickly realised that he, along with the other ship, were going to have to land. They hit the ground with a shuddering bump, metal hit metal, and the two ships slid to a halt, leaning against one another. Poe took a deep breath and slumped back in his seat, it was a rough landing but he was ok, and he was sure that after the storm passed, he would be able to fix any damage. 

He sat for a few moments, listening to the sound of the rain and hail battering his craft, and then decided that he should check on the other pilot. Although the ship had appeared suddenly, Poe couldn’t blame the other person, the conditions were terrible. He headed to the door, grabbing a waterproof cover as he went, putting it over himself as he opened the doors to the elements. 

 

* * *

 

 

The ships had crashed in such a way that their doors were close together and Poe only got slightly wet as he jogged briskly and banged on the metal door of the other ship. For a few minutes, nothing happened, Poe worried that perhaps the other pilot was injured or even dead. He banged again, this time harder. And then the door opened. An anxious looking man appeared, pressing himself closely to the wall behind the door, his blaster raised. 

“Yeah?” He muttered, his eyes darting around.

”Uh. Hi? Just wanted to check you’re ok?” Poe paused, shivering slightly in the cold. “Incredible storm. Didn’t see it coming.” 

There was something off here, Poe thought to himself. The other man was really on edge, perhaps from the crash but Poe got the feeling that wasn’t the case.

“Yeah.” The man relaxed slightly, seemingly deciding that Poe wasn’t an immediate threat. “Sorry, I didn’t see you. My controls went crazy.” 

“Same.” Poe smiled briefly. “Your ship ok?” 

“Think so. Yours?” He lowered his blaster as he shuffled forward, looking Poe up and down.

”Should be fine.” 

They stood there for a moment, staring at each other. Poe noted that the man was very handsome with beautiful dark eyes and he suddenly felt a bit nervous, unsure what to do next but wanting to keep talking to him.

”I’m Poe, by the way.” He smiled again, trying to keep eye contact with the nervous pilot.

”I’m Bo-” He stopped short, clearing his throat. “Just...you can call me Bo.” He averted his eyes and looked downwards, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

Poe stopped short of snorting and pointing out that their names rhymed, deciding to not say anything. _Weird_ , he thought, and wondered why 'Bo' was nervous giving his name.

 

* * *

 

Bodhi had been in the middle of transporting important cargo, so important that he hadn’t been told what it was, when the storm hit. It was not the best time for a crash landing, he had to get a move on as he had been specifically instructed to be on time. He didn’t have time to hang about and he was consumed with worry that he would get in to trouble with the Empire for being late. In fact, he was worrying so much that he didn’t hear the first bang on the door and it was only the second lot of heavy banging that interrupted his anxious thoughts.

For a moment, he was confused at the noise, and then he remembered the other ship. Bodhi briefly considered ignoring the person but decided that he had to open the door, they would be stuck here for as long as the weather was bad, and he needed to know if the person was harmless or not. He grabbed his blaster, hoping he wouldn’t have to use it, and headed to the door, readying himself to see who was on the other side.

The other pilot was not what he expected - he was human, which was a surprise since Bodhi had not seen another human at all during his short time on the planet. He didn’t seem to be a threat, instead he appeared to be quite friendly and also, surprisingly attractive with stunning smile.

Bodhi decided he could calm down a bit but not completely - whatever the cargo was, it so top secret that he had been given an anonymous transport ship and civilian clothes. So he resolved to not give his full name but the other pilot was so good-looking that Bodhi had become flustered. _Bo?!_ He regretted it instantly, not meaning to say his own name, let alone a nickname that rhymed with Poe, but he’d said it, he’d have to go with it. 

Bodhi knew the best thing to do was to retreat back into his ship alone but there was something about Poe that intrigued him. He had been feeling terribly alone lately, and the thought of sitting by himself waiting for the storm to pass didn’t appeal.

”Would you like some caff?” He broke their staring contest, speaking quickly. 

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Poe smiled. 

They stood there for a few moments, before Poe asked, “Can I come in or.....should I just drink it out here?” 

“Right, yeah, of course.” Bodhi shook his head and stepped aside. 

 _Get a grip,_ he thought to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

The inside of the ship was sparse and battered, Poe guessed it was old. He glanced around, wondering where Bo got this piece of junk.

“This is...vintage.” Poe grinned as sat down on a sagging chair next to a small table, while Bo brewed caff in a rusty looking pot.

Bo snorted, “The correct word is ‘crap’. It’s not mine, I’m just on a job.”

“Transporting?”

”Yeah but I don’t know why they gave me such a rubbish ship, it’s not like they don’t have the resources -“ He stopped, as if he had said something he shouldn’t - maybe he was involved in something illegal or dangerous which would explain his nervousness. Perhaps it was his first time transporting dodgy cargo and he was feeling paranoid.

Not wanting to add to his anxiety, Poe didn’t press him and chose to change the subject.

”Some storm, right? I’ve never seen anything like it.” 

“I know.” Bo sighed softly in relief and the shift in conversation, and placed two cups of caff on the table before settling into a seat across from Poe.

”Could’ve ended in a worse crash. You’re a good pilot.” Poe took a sip of the hot drink, surprised at the smooth deep taste, he wasn't expecting anything delicious from such a rusty looking pot. “And you make a good cup of caff. A man of many talents.” He cringed internally, annoyed that he’d blurted out the last sentence without thinking, _that was a bit full on, be cool._

But Bo gave a small smile, ducking his head slightly, “Thanks.” He took a long drink from his cup before looking Poe straight in the eyes, “And you too. You’re a good pilot, the way you swerved out the way - you were so fast!”

Poe felt pleased with the compliment, there was something so earnest in Bo’s words, he couldn’t help but smile again. 

“Thanks, I think I was a pod-racer in a previous life.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Bodhi was charmed, Poe had a knack of putting him at ease. So much so, that Bodhi had almost said that he worked for the Empire. He needed to make sure he didn’t reveal that, whatever he was transporting needed to stay secret. As nice as Poe seemed, Bodhi knew that he didn’t know anything about him. But he found himself wishing he did, that he could get to know Poe properly. As well as being attractive, Poe was witty and Bodhi had always liked people who could make him laugh. 

“I _love_  pod-racing, I've always wanted to try but I'm not brave enough to do it.” 

“Well, sometimes forcing yourself to be brave is the price you pay for something good. If you focus on the good thing, then it's easier to be brave.”

Bodhi had never thought about bravery like that, he'd always thought brave people just _were_ brave, that they didn't have to try, the idea that you could force yourself to be brave had never really occured to him. It made him wonder if he too could one day do something courageous.

”That’s...deep.” He nodded his head slowly as he thought carefully about the words.

Poe shrugged, “It’s just something I tell myself when I need a little confidence boost."

"It makes sense....focus on the good rather than worrying about how to be brave." Bodhi nodded again, hunching over the table. _This is nice,_ he thought. He felt a lovely sense of calm sitting and talking with Poe, it was a shame he would have to go back to the Empire. He didn't want to go back to work, he wanted a way out, a chance to do something else.

 

* * *

 

 

Poe was a people person, but even so, he found that he’d taken an immediate liking to Bo. There was something fascinating about the man, he seemed a bit complicated but sweet, and he was enjoying being with him. There was still a flutter of nerves though, Poe always second guessed himself when he was attracted to someone, overthinking his every move and whatever he said. He wanted Bo to like him and he got the sense that he did. But where would this go? Poe was involved in the Resistance and Bo seemed to be involved in something odd. Would they be able to see each other after this? 

Poe pushed these thoughts out of his mind, trying to stop overthinking and enjoy the moment. Bo seemed to be thinking deeply so Poe tried to lighten the mood.

”So, how did you become a pilot?”

Bo looked up, surprised at the question, “Oh, I just always loved flying, couldn’t imagine doing anything else.” 

Poe smiled, tilting his head slightly, “Me too. There’s no feeling like it.”

”It just makes you feel free and...” Bo trailed off and looked abashed at being so enthusiastic. “If that doesn’t sound stupid.”

“Hey, not at all. I totally get it -“ Poe stopped as he realised that it was no longer raining. “Hey, storms over.”

The skies had cleared, turning from a dark, steel grey to clear, cloudless blue. It was as though the storm never happened. 

“Oh. Right.” Bo seemed disappointed, and Poe found himself feeling the same way. “I guess I should get going, I’m late as it is.”

”Yeah, I should go too.” Poe stood up slowly, finishing his now warm caff with on gulp. “Thanks for the caff.”

”No problem.” Bo smiled as he too stood up.

They stood close together, a strange sense of tension in the air.

Poe was considering whether to lean forward, _Was this a moment? It seemed like a moment._  But Bo beat him too it, leaning in to plant a small, quick kiss on Poe’s lips, before pulling back.

”Uh.” Poe said eloquently.

”Sorry!” Bo squeezed his eyes shut. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

”No....” At Bo’s stricken expression, he clarified, “I mean, no, don’t be sorry, I was....just thinking about doing the same thing.” Poe blushed slightly and moved closer, grabbing one of Bo’s hands. 

This time it was Poe who went in for a kiss. It was a bit awkward and over too quickly but it was a lovely kiss. One of the nicest either had had in a long time. 

They gently pulled away from each other, not wanting the moment to end but knowing it must.

”Will I see you again?” Even as Poe asked this, he felt like he knew the answer.

”I don’t know....probably not...my work...” Bo muttered unhappily. 

“Yeah, I figured. But I’m glad I met you.”

Bo nodded sincerely, “Me too.” 

They leaned in for one last tender kiss.

Poe didn’t like long goodbyes, so he turned and walked towards the door, “Bye Bo, and take care of yourself.”

”Goodbye, and thanks for the advice.”

”Advice?”

”About being brave.”

”Oh, sure, hope it’s useful.”

”I’m sure it will be.”

Bo smiled one last time as Poe left.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, as they flew back to their respective lives and problems, neither would remember the kiss or the perfect cup of caff. The storm, the planet, everything about their short time together faded. But they would be left with a sweet feeling of happiness and contentment. Bodhi would find it easier to be brave and Poe would try to stop overthinking things.  

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a new writer, feedback/comments/constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
